


Till Death Do We Part

by rcmbelle



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Padme Lives, There will be anidala later, anakin didn’t burn on mustafar, angsty angst, so does Padmé, vader just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: The funeral was beautiful, fit for a once queen. But what if the former queen was deceiving everyone once again?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue for the new story I’m working on. Let me know what you think about it!

The funeral procession was long. Padmé assumed she she should be grateful, that so many people would attend. It was weird for the former queen and now former senator to see the body that closely resembled her being sent down the streets of Theed to where it would be buried. But it wasn’t her that was being buried.  
She watched the funeral happen on the holonews, while the twins slept calmly besides her. Their identities were being kept hidden, for as long as Padmé could. The Emperor mustn’t ever find out about them surviving. If only Anakin were here.  
Her heart broke when she remembered Obi-Wan telling her he died. It wasn’t possible that her husband was gone. He was still good, he was only just twisted by the dark side. It broke her heart that her twins wouldn’t meet their father, but Padmé would tell them when they were older everything she could about the man he was. She hung her head and closed her eyes tightly, letting out a shaky sigh.  
She wasn’t sure how many Jedi were left. The emperor had made certain of that. By using the clone troops who had fought so bravely beside the Jedi and then turned on them and killed them all. It didn’t seem right. How could they just turn on their generals like that? She shook her head and jumped as Luke started to cry. Padmé did her best to quiet her son down, singing him an old lullaby she had learned back home on Naboo.  
Padmé wanted to return home, to go to her parents and sister but if she did that, she would put them in danger. No, no one could know she was alive.  
Once again Padmé found herself having to create another persona. She had her Queen Amidala persona, her Senator Amidala persona, and now she needed a coverup persona. It would be the only way she could protect herself from the Emperor and the imperial senate.  
Padmé couldn’t think of a name she liked. Each she thought of didn’t fit. She thought of using one of her old handmaiden’s names, but she didn’t want to bring them any bad fortune or have that tie to them or herself.  
Padmé spent hours trying to figure out the name. She knew she was being ridiculous, it was just a name. But it had to be reliable and sound like her.  
“Come on Padmé, think.” She whispered to herself as she rocked her twins to sleep.  
“Mayté?” Padmé shook her head and laughed, as if the words caused Leia to make a face.  
“No I don’t like it either.” Padmé whispered to her infant daughter.  
“I could use Cordé’s name, since she’s gone. But I don’t want to use her name. She was important to me, they all were.”  
Padmé sighed as she thought about Sabé. Her closest friend and handmaiden must be heartbroken. Padmé wanted to tell her the truth, but again, she didn’t want to put her friend in harms way. The only ones who knew were Obi-Wan and Yoda, and even Bail Organa.  
“I can’t even use Anakin’s name. It would paint a target on our backs.” Padmé said quietly as she caresses the twins faces.  
The former senator’s eyes closed tightly as she thought. She thought about threepio and Artoo, and how they were taken by Bail. She missed the little astromech and as much as he bothered her, she missed Threepio as well. He was the only connection she had to that little boy on Tatooine. But now Padmé had the twins. Their lives were in her hands.  
Padmé took a deep breath as she sat up.  
“I’ll be Ellé. But to you two,” she cooed at her children, “I’m your mother. That won’t ever change.”  



	2. Chapter 2

“Leia, Luke, come here.”  
Padmé called her children over. They were beautiful, Luke was a spitting image of his father, and Leia was the spitting image of her mother. The two nine year olds instantly went to their mother’s side, with eager eyes.   
“We have to leave. The Empire is becoming more and more present in this system.”  
“Okay mum.” The twins said in unison. If they were upset, they didn’t show in. In their short life, they moved systems constantly. Padmé had told them it was safer that way.   
The newest Sith Lord, Darth Vader, was making himself known. He was a former Jedi, that’s what Obi-Wan has told Padmé. That he betrayed the Jedi and became a Sith Lord. It made Padmé’s blood run cold. How anyone could betray the Jedi?  
Padmé had been in contact with Mon Mothma, and Bail. They were creating the rebellion, those who defied the empire and wanted to bring back peace. And Padmé was apart of it. She didn’t want her children to have to suffer anymore from the empire.   
“Pack up your things. We leave tonight.”  
-  
Darth Vader stares out at the landscape before him. A sense of familiarity hit him, but he tried to ignore the pang of guilt that flooded his body. His master, Darth Sidious, had made him wear this awful black suit with the mask and voice changer because no one could know that Anakin Skywalker lived. Well, Vader thought, not that he did. Anakin Skywalker died on that awful planet. With Padmé and their child dead, Anakin died as well, to be replaced with Vader.   
Vader wanted to be at her funeral. But he couldn’t show a weakness to his enemies. So that’s why he’s here now, years later, at her grave. It was quiet, save for some bird song or the wind bustling around him. He came here alone, not even Sidious knew he was here. It was hard for Vader to breathe in this damn mask, so he found he often had to take it off. Being alone with his dead wife, he lifted the awakes contraption off of his head, putting it down on her tomb.   
He was quiet, unsure of what to say. No words could come to him. He fought so hard to keep Padmé alive, only to end up being the one to end her life at the end.   
His gloved hand closed tightly, his anger boiling up inside of him. Not only had he killed Padmé, but their child as well.   
“Our baby is a blessing.” He remembered himself telling her, the image being burned into his mind. Her perfect face- they way she smiled when she talked to him about their child. It was how he remembered her. Her dark curls framing her face, her eyes pouring into his own. He was ugly now, he cut his hair, his eyes were a sickly yellow golden color. He hardly reminded Vader of his old self. But his old self was dead. Skywalker was dead. What remained now was dead inside, his only wish that he would die quickly, and reunite with his love and their child.   
-  
Padmé was a good flyer. Not as good as Anakin was, but she was decent. Her ship wasn’t her favorite Naboo ship, it was a piece of junk but it did the job. The last thing Padmé wanted to do was draw attention to herself, so she had to give up her ship and get this one.   
It was small, but it was okay for the tiny family. The kids were so good, they never once complained. Padmé was lucky. She could remember her sister’s kids, they were lovely but wild. Thinking about her sister made Padmé smile, how she wished her kids could one day meet their cousins. Maybe one day, Padmé thought as she flew her ship.   
Becoming Ellé was easier than Padmé thought. Once she got far enough away from Coruscant and it’s surrounding systems, Padmé blended in with the crowds. It was hard, since her face was known in so many key systems, but she often kept her face hidden under a cloak.   
Once Padmé and the twins landed on the newest planet, Alderaan, Padmé instructed her children to stay quiet until they arrived to their final destination. Alderaan was a huge planet, and kinda reminded Padmé of home.   
“Children,” Padmé hardly used their names in public places, “we are going to meet a friend of mine. Please remain quiet until we get to him, okay?”  
“Yes mum,” Luke answered. “Why?” Leia asked.   
Padmé sighed. Of all the times for Leia to be curious. But, Padmé smiled, it reminded her of herself when she was young. Always curious, always asking questions.   
“Because sweetheart, it’s important that you do.” Padmé said softly to her daughter who huffed a bit, but nodded. “Yes mum.”  
-  
Finding where Bail Organa wanted to meet wasn’t difficult. His directions were pretty clear. It was an old building that overlooked one of Alderaan’s lakes. Padmé led her children up the stairs of the building, knocking on the door.   
“Who are we meeting, mum?” Leia asked, her dark eyes peering up into her mothers.   
“An old friend of mine from the senate.” Padmé answered quietly. She hadn’t actually met with Bail in person since the twins were born. They had always talked over holo, he was the only one who knew her true identity. Even Mon Mothma didn’t know. Everyone in the rebellion knew her as Ellé.   
The door opened and Bail was there. “Hello.” Padmé greeted, and Bail returned the greeting letting them all inside.   
“Children, this is Bail Organa.”  
“Hello,” the twins said in unison.   
“Hello,” Bail greeted the children.   
“Padmé, its good to see you.” Bail said in a hushed whisper.   
“You as well, Bail.” Padmé smiles kindly at her old friend.   
“Children, there are rooms upstairs for you two.” Bail told Luke and Leia. “Why don’t you go run along and make yourselves comfortable.”  
Luke and Leia shared a grin, before they both took off for the stairs.   
“Do they know they have the force?” Bail asked Padmé once they were out of ear shot. Padmé sighed. “I want them to know. But if someone saw them, they could be in danger or even killed.” The thought caused Padmé to shiver and shut her eyes tightly.   
“I know it was risky for you to come here.” Bail added as they walked to a table. “But I know you’ll be safe here.”  
“As safe as can be expected.” Padmé added with a gentle swish of her finger pulling hair behind her ear.   
“You’re right under their noses. They won’t expect you here, especially because they think you’re dead.” Bail said in a kind voice to his friend.   
“Have you heard from them?” Padmé decided to change the subject. She was talking about Obi-Wan and Yoda.   
“No, I haven’t. Not in years.” Bail admitted quietly.  
“Me either.” Padmé sat down at the table. She didn’t realize how hungry she was.   
“What have you told the twins?” Bail questioned as he had a droid bring them food.   
“Whatever I can. They ask questions and I try to answer them as best I can.” Padmé answered, thanking the droid.   
“I told them who their father was, but also that they can’t ever tell anyone. That it would be dangerous if they did.” Padmé explained as she took a bite of her food.   
Bail nodded and excused the droid.   
“They’re beautiful children, Padmé. You’ve brought them up well.”  
Padmé smiles at squeezed her old friend’s hand. “Thank you Bail. And thank you for giving us a place to stay.”  
“It’s the least I could do to help. I wish you could stay at the palace, but you could get seen and that wouldn’t help anyone.”  
Padmé nodded in understanding. “I know. But this is beautiful, and I’m sure the children are having fun upstairs. If you’ll excuse me,” Padmé stood once she was finished eating, “I’ll go to them now.” She said softly.   
“Of course. Have a good night, Padmé.”  
“You too, Bail.”


	3. Chapter 3

Padmé followed the sound of giggles down the hallway to a room. She gently pushed open the door and watched her children play. She frowned, seeing them throw objects at each other using the force.   
“Luke, Leia,” Padmé whispered. “Be careful, please.”  
Padmé hates having to lie to Bail, but in order to protect her children, she would. Both Luke and Leia were strong with the force, and Padmé tried her best to teach them what she could. “Five more minutes, and then I want you both to wash up for bed.” Padmé said softly as she went to the other bed in the room.   
“But mum, we’re having fun.” Luke said as he sat up on the bed. “Yeah mum. We barely have fun anymore.”  
“Would you rather have fun or be dead?” Padmé snapped suddenly.   
The twins became quiet and Padmé instantly felt guilty. “I’m sorry for yelling at you. I know you two haven’t had it easy. I’m just so stressed.” Padmé dug her fingers into her temple and let out a breath. She heard the bed creak and then felt a head on either shoulder. Her arms outstretched, pulling her children closer in her arms. “You’re all I have in this world.” She whispered. “I can’t lose you two.”  
She felt them curl up next to her, and she laid back on the bed. Her fingers gently ran through their hair, and Padmé tried to relax. She didn’t want to worry her children. “Forget about washing up.” Padmé said softly. “Do you want to hear a story?”  
-  
Darth Vader did his best to not let anyone’s see him in public. He would always wear that dastardly black suit. Vader was on a constant search for Obi-Wan Kenobi, or any Jedi that might have survived order 66. He blamed Obi-Wan for Padmé’s death, he hated him. If anyone was going to kill him, it would be Vader.   
But it was as of the Jedi master just disappeared. Vader couldn’t find any traces of him anywhere. It drove him crazy.   
Vader was crazy- but only he could say that. If anyone questioned him, or talked back to him, they were dead. So, people realized that not listening wasn’t a good idea. That’s why Vader was feared. He clenched his jaw and his fists, deep in thought.   
“Lord Vader,” Tarkin’s voice rang out. “There’s been a sighting.”  
Vader lifted his head to meet Tarkin’s gaze. “Of?” He questioned, his voice sounding deeper and nothing like his old voice.   
“There’s been a sighting of two young force wielding children on Alderaan.” Tarkin announced.   
“Alderaan?” Vader echoed Tarkin, and he became deep in thought. His thoughts betrayed him, and he shook his head. “Bring them to me.” He instructed Tarkin.   
-  
Padmé was shaken awake by Bail. The twins were asleep still but once Padmé knew why Bail was waking her up, she woke them up just as quickly.   
“Children we must go.” Padmé whispered. “No questions. We have to leave at once.”  
Bail had acquired a speeder that would take them to their ship. “We must hurry. They could be here in seconds,” Bail said in a hushed whisper.   
Padmé collected the children, grasping their hands tightly in her own as she ran towards the speeder.   
“Stormtroopers!” Leia yelled out.   
“Duck!” Padmé shouted, throwing herself on top of her twins to shield them.   
Once the firing had stopped, Padmé stood and continued to run.   
When she fell, it was unexpected. “Bail- take them!” Padmé yelled as she fell to the ground. The twins were screaming, begging Padmé to stand.   
“Go with Bail!” Padmé whispered. “I will find you, I promise!”  
The twins were crying now, but Padmé smiled, seeing them escape with Bail. Her head hit the ground, and everything went dark.   
-  
Padmé paced the small cell she was placed in. She wasn’t sure where she was, only that she was captured by the empire. She sighed, sitting down on the cold bench and leaned her head back against the wall. At least the twins were safe. That’s all that mattered. She knew Bail would care for them and take them somewhere safe. She heard the cell start to open and she backed up, trying to find something to use as a weapon. But there wasn’t anything she could use. So, she put on her meanest face and waited for her captor to come in.   
Padmé heard the heavy clank of boots followed by a body full in black. The suit covered this person head to toe- even the mask that covered his face. She glared at him, her eyes narrowing. “You must be Darth Vader.” She started, not wasn’t any time.   
“And you must be-“ Padmé noticed his voice stop, and saw him almost freeze. She arches her eyebrow.   
“You know who I am?” Padmé asked, frozen now too, concerned. Who does this man think he is?  
“You are apart of the rebel alliance.” The cold voice now said, she could feel his eyes were on hers even under the mask.   
“Yes I am.” She sat up straighter.   
“And those children-“  
“Are none of your concern!” Padmé snapped and narrowed her eyes. “You’ll never get your hands on them.”  
Padmé watched as Vader took a step closer to her and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.   
“They are Skywalkers, aren’t they?”  
Padmé froze now, staring up into the cold mask in front of her.   
“Who are you?” Padmé whispered, the fear rising in her entire body.   
Vader said nothing, except turned and walked out.   
“I know more than you think, Padmé Amidala.”   
Padmé’s heart shattered as this man said her name. Her ruse was over, the enemy knew she was alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Vader stalked out of Padmé’s cell and was clearly distraught. He instructed that a guard be on watch of her 24/7, and she was never to be left alone. He went along with her fake persona, Ellé. He would not let the emperor figure out Anakin Skywalker’s wife was still alive.   
Vader went into his room, it was a tiny room, with only a bed in the corner and was plain otherwise.   
He took off the suit and sat down on the bed, dragging his hand down his face. Why did Padmé fake her death? Why didn’t she come and find him? Unless..  
Vader’s hand curled into a fist. Obi-Wan. He lied to Padmé and said he died.  
He let his anger wash over him and turn into guilt. Vader knee deep down that their last conversation together wasn’t the best. He had strangled her- and he regretted that. Their child suffered because of him...  
Vader froze. The two force sensitive children that were with her. It wasn’t possible.. was it? There was no other explanation. The children were Padmé’s... and his.   
-  
Leia Skywalker was clever for a nine year old. Her mother had said so herself. She was smart, cunning and used her head to get out of sticky situations. Leia remembered her mother telling her all of this one night while Luke slept. It was only a few weeks ago.   
“Leia, I need you to be strong.” Padmé had said, as she gently pulled a brush through Leia’s hair.   
“But I am.” Leia has said as she turned to glance up at her mother.   
Padmé had smiled softly as she gently caresses Leia’s little cheek. “Of course you are. You’re even stronger than me sometimes.” Leia remembered feeling her mother’s sadness as she hugged her tightly.   
“Leia, I need you to be strong in case something were to ever happen to me.” Padmé tried to explain quietly.   
“But mummy, what do you mean?” Leia has felt worry fill her small body.   
“Sweetheart, I don’t mean to worry you. I don’t plan on going anywhere. But just in case we get separated, I need you to be strong and not give up.”  
“I promise, mummy.” Leia whispered as she laid her head against Padmé’s chest. 

Leia woke from the memory, and wiped away the few tears that dare slide down her cheeks. She missed her mother terribly. But she had promised her mother that she would stay strong, and that’s what she had been doing.   
It had been a few weeks since they were separated from Padmé, and Bail has taken care of them. He has taken them to the palace and told his wife, the queen, that he had found them on the street and needed somewhere to stay. She of course accepted, Leia guesses it was because she felt bad for the two. Leia wanted to scream, she wanted nothing more than to go after the storm troopers that had taken her and her brother’s mother.   
“Are you awake?” She heard her brother yawn and ask. “Yeah. I am.” Leia replied as she rolled onto her side. Luke was staring at her in the darkness.   
“What can we do?” His voice was small and frightened.   
“I’m not sure.” Leia rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, pondering her next move. “We could go after them. But they’re far gone now and we don’t know where they went.”  
Leia heard Luke sigh, before she heard her bed creak and he laid next to her. They were close, as they were all they had in the world besides Padmé. And right now, their mother needed them.   
“We have to find her.” Leia whispered as she closed her eyes.   
“How?” Luke asked as he sat up.   
“I’m not sure.” Leia sat up as well. “What can we do? We’re only nine.” She sighed.   
“Remember what mum told us? When dad was nine, he destroyed that whole droid controller ship!” Luke threw up his hands.   
“But we’re not dad. And he’s dead.” Leia closed her eyes tightly. “But you do have a point.” Leia whispered. “We have to sneak out.”  
“Is it safe?” Luke asked as Leia hung her legs over the side of the bed.   
“What did mum always say? It’s never safe. But as along as we stick with each other, we’ll stand a better chance. Now come on, let’s go save our mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient and thanks for all the love on this story💜


End file.
